


destiny

by sayohjna



Category: Lapis Re:LiGHTS (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage, Wedding Day, there's an incest joke because i couldnt help myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayohjna/pseuds/sayohjna
Summary: Kaede didn't think an offhand joke her sister made six years ago would become reality.
Relationships: Kaede & Nadeshiko & Tsubaki (Lapis Re:LiGHTs), Kaede/Salsa (Lapis Re:LiGHTs)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	destiny

**Author's Note:**

> stan kaesalsa

"Hold still."

Kaede shifts under the pressure of her sister's fingers on her chest, awkwardly turning her head up and away from the hands on her tie. 

"There we go!" Tsubaki smiles as she steps back to admire her handiwork. "You look very handsome, my dear. Twirl for me." 

Kaede spins in a circle, her ankle-length black skirt drifting up and swooshing when she comes to a stop. "Like that?" 

Tsubaki beams. "Ah you're so gorgeous. A shame the wedding wasn't between us, Kaede."

Kaede turns red. "Tsubaki-neechan, you--" 

Tsubaki laughs. "Just a joke, just a joke!" 

"Ugh," Kaede mutters. She could bring up all her missing panties, but she wasn't about to let her sister's complex ruin her wedding day. 

"C'mon, go show Nadeshiko," Tsubaki says. 

Kaede nods and leaves the room. Stepping out into the hallway, she daintily tiptoes toward her other sister. For some reason, walking plainly didn't seem to suit this fancy church. 

A mess of long, silver hair looks up at her. "Oh, Kaede!" 

"Hey, Nadeshiko-neechan. Do you like it?" Kaede asks. 

"I think you look very rock'n'roll!" Nadeshiko says. That was one habit she never grew out of, her strange compliments and obsession with rock.

Kaede knows that it's Nadeshiko's highest form of praise, though. "Thanks, Nee-chan," she beams. 

"Are you ready for the ceremony?" Nadeshiko asks. 

Kaede laughs. "I've been ready," she says. And she means it. Marrying Salsa is something she never thought would happen, until the reality of their engagement hit her a few weeks ago. 

Back in the academy, she never would've thought Salsa would be her future wife. They were simply thrown together as roommates by chance, and became friends on the whim of whatever gods set them up. 

But now it was happening. And Kaede wouldn't trade it for the world. 

"Remember when I said you two were destined to be married?" Tsubaki asks. 

Kaede doesn't know when her oldest sister appeared, but she rolls her eyes. "C'mon. You said it was a joke."

"I always say things are jokes when I really mean them."

"So you mean you actually wanna marry your sister!?" 

Tsubaki laughs. "No, Salsa is the one with that privilege, of course. But in an alternate universe…"

It takes all of Kaede's energy to not scream. But she smiles politely and says, "Thank you for not cucking my fiancee."

"No problem," Tsubaki replies. The three sisters smile at each other and head out toward the chapel.

* * *

Salsa still takes Kaede's breath away, especially while wearing that gorgeous dress. It was fairly simple for a wedding gown, but poofy and beautiful all at the same time. 

Alpha is waiting at the end of the chapel, holding her little booklet of lines. As Salsa approaches the altar, a hush goes over the audience. 

As soon as she reaches it, Salsa turns around and beckons Kaede with her warm, inviting arms. 

Kaede gingerly steps forward, still not wanting to walk too loudly in this beautiful church. But as she gets closer and closer, she can't help but walk a little faster. 

Salsa reaches out for Kaede as she steps up onto the altar. Their hands slip together, and it feels like Kaede's heart is complete.

"Do you, Salsa, take Kaede to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Alpha says in that monotone voice of hers.

"Of course! I mean, I do!" 

"And do you, Kaede, take Salsa to be your lawfully wedded wife?" 

"I do," Kaede says with a smile. 

"Then I pronounce you two wives!" Alpha says, sounding surprisingly excited. She probably practiced all month to do that. But Kaede's thoughts are interrupted by Salsa's lips pressing against her own, and all she can think is how much she loves her new wife. 


End file.
